


Vampire drabble

by DemiraWithers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiraWithers/pseuds/DemiraWithers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble for the #IFDrabble challenge. (International Fanworks Day 2015)</p><p>Or as they say in my language 'Fanwerken dag'. It's very very wrong translated or just too literally , but because of that very funny. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I think it should be only 100 words, but I just can't work with that.

Hunger.

All consuming hunger.

It was all he could think about.

Searching for food.

Different flavours entered his sensitive nostrils, but none of them were the right one.

He was flying.

If he could have thought about anything different than his all consuming hunger he would've thought it strange.

He entered a big building. There was a flora of smells coming right at him.

He came at an entrance to a big chamber with bright lights. The noise in the room was painful for his little sensitive ears, but he needed to bear it for there inside the room was his objective. It was calling to him. Like a moth to a candle.

He flew down and when he was close to the floor he changed shape without even knowing it. There right in front of him, covered by a curtain of hair and dark fabric. His fangs extended. This also would have been very odd, but right now it was just like flying, convenient for his objective right in front of him.

He leaned forward and let his fangs blissfully sink into the white pale skin. The blood tasted like a fine exquisite wine. Aged to perfection. His hands tried to roam over the face and body. Grasping to get a hold, before he was abruptly pushed back. He fell to the floor, his mouth covered with blood. He looked up into dark eyes and raised eyebrows.

"Potter! What is the meaning of this!?"

Reality crashed hard into him. He, Harry Potter had just tried to suck his potions master, Severus Snape, dry. In front of the whole school of Hogwarts during dinner time. All eyes were on him. The silence could have been broken by a needle dropping on the floor.

The whole student body was holding their breath for the sure to come tirade. They were not disappointed. Snape’s spit was flying everywhere while he was shouting about insolent brats attacking their superiors. He took Harry by the ear and started dragging him out of the main hall. He looked at Dumbledore. "Your office, right now".

~


End file.
